


Courage

by Prisca



Series: Homeland - Universe [4]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bingo, Fics for Pics, Get Your Words Out Bingo 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Jason has a fight on the playground and Zeke wants to find out the reason for it





	Courage

Picture Prompt:

 

The telephone didn't stop ringing. Zeke was lying underneath the old Audi for what felt like hours already, trying to fix the oil pan and the last he needed was a discussion with a customer about whatever unimportant problem ever. But business was business. 

Inwardly groaning he stood up, cleaned his hands with the old towel and grabbed for the phone.  
„Hello, it's Tyler's garage, what can I do for you?“

„Zeke, it's me.“

Instantly he was fully alerted. Stokely, best friend of him and his husband. She had offered to look after their four-year-old son after pre-school. Usually, this was Casey's job, but Casey was in Herrington for a week because his mother had broken a leg.

„Of course you need to go to look after her,“ Zeke had told him without hesitation.

Though he knew it would be difficult for him to manage the work in the garage and take care for Jason at the same time. He had taken over the run-down garage just some months ago, and as much he enjoyed it, it was a hard and very time-consuming job to make it running again. Actually, he couldn't afford it to displease his customers by closing the garage for some days. But he knew well enough how close the bond between Casey his parents still was. He would never hold him back to go home in this situation.

„Maybe we could ask Stokes if she can help out now and then."

Jason loved the slightly geeky girl to pieces, and Zeke knew that he could trust her despite her wild gothic look; deep inside she was the most warmhearted, caring woman he had ever met. But at the moment she sounded slightly uneasy.

„I guess you should come and talk to Jason. I don't know what's gotten into him.“

„Geez. What's happened? Is he okay?“

„Yes, don't worry, he's fine. The other boy, though … his mother even insisted on calling the ambulance. Highly over the top, if you ask me. Some bruises, in the worst case he will get a black eye. It wasn't more than a brawl between two boys that got a bit out of control.“

„Wait. You want to say that Jay hit him? But why? That's so not him.“

Stokely sighed.  
„That's the point; I don't know. Sorry, Zeke, maybe I was a bit distracted for a moment by reading. Jay was on the jungle gym together with two other boys, you know, this one with the red slide he likes so much. 

Next I hear is crying, the other boy is lying on the ground and Jay is over him.“

Zeke frowned.  
„There must be a reason for his behavior,“ he murmured.  
„Did you ask him?“

„The mother of the boy started a big drama; she yelled at Jay, and I'm sure she was ready to pounce on him.“

„She … wait. She didn't dare to touch him.“

„Don't worry, her son was crying louder than a fire alarm, and she decided that it might be better to look after him at first.

Of course, I've tried to talk with Jay, but he keeps quiet stubbornly. He has so much in common with you that I sometimes can hardly believe that he's just adopted.“

Zeke groaned slightly; this was not the best timing for Stokely's jokes. He wished that Casey would be here right now, for sure he would be able to handle this situation better than he could. The thought alone that a foreign woman had been ready to touch his son made it almost impossible to stay calm.

„Gimme ten minutes,“ he said.  
„And if she comes near to him...“

„I will know to stop her, believe me.“

:::

About ten minutes later Zeke stopped the GTO near the City Park and hurried to the small playground Jason loved so much. With a quick glance around, he tried to take in the situation. A boy, one or two years older than Jason and at least a head taller than him, was sitting on a bench, surrounded by a middle-aged woman, wearing a designer dress and two paramedics. The two guys didn't look very concerned and tried to calm down the woman who obviously wasn't listing at all but didn't stop talking nonstop.

Jason had dropped down onto one of the old tires of the jungle gym; his knees pulled up, his head was resting on them. Stokely cowered beside him, one hand resting on his knee.

So far, so good. Zeke took a deep breath to calm himself down; both boys seemed to be okay, this was most important, but he needed to find out what had happened. It was unthinkable that Jay would start a fight with a boy older and bigger than he was without any reason.

He went over to the jungle gym. Stokely looked up, obviously relieved to see him.  
„He still refuses to talk with me,“ she said.  
„And this mother...“  
She pointed to the bench where the woman still was wildly gesticulating.  
„She drives me crazy. She already talks about compensation for pain. It's ridiculous. Even the medics told her just to go home to put some ice on the swelling, and at least in two days everything will be forgotten.“

Jason sniffed slightly, and Zeke dropped down beside him and put an arm around his shoulder.  
„Well,“ he said.  
„I can understand that this boy's mother at least wants to know a reason for your behavior. You know, it's never okay to hurt others. Unless he started the fight and there was no other way to defend yourself.“

He could feel Jason stiffen; then he shook his head.  
„He didn't hurt me,“ he murmured, almost inaudible.

„You hear it!“  
The shrill voice of a woman made Zeke jump. The mother was standing beside them; her face pulled with anger.  
„He did hit my son without any reason. Because he is ill-bred and rude. Well, it's not a wonder, I guess.“  
Her eyes were resting on Stokely now, her black T-shirt with the label 'Thank God for Punk Rock' and the piercing at her upper lip.  
„With a mother like this...“

„She's not his mother.“  
Zeke tried hard to stay calm; all too often he and Casey had to deal with people like her; close-minded and prejudiced, not willing to accept any lifestyle than their own.  
„Just a good friend. And I can't see any reason why you should insult her.“

But the woman wasn't willing to listen.  
„So maybe you should choose your friends more thoughtfully. A woman like her should not be responsible for a child. Where is his mother, anyway? She should be here and take care of her brat.“

„You have no right to call him like that,“ Stokely protested angrily.  
"Jay had never hit anyone before."

Zeke put a hand on her arm to stop her; inwardly he was fuming, too, but he knew well enough how quick the situation could get out of control and with the children around this seemed not to be a good idea.

„It's okay, Stokes. I guess we all should calm down a bit,“ he said and turned to the woman again.  
„I'm sure our family situation has nothing to do with what has happened between the boys. I know my son, Jason is not a boy who pulls a fight. And I guess we should listen to the kids at first to find out what actually happened.“

„My son already told me all I need to know,“ the woman hissed.  
„He was playing on the slide when your son suddenly grabbed for his arm and tried to knock him down. This is not excusable, and I demand hard punishment.“

„That's not true!“

The woman huffed, and Zeke turned to Jason who was now looking up at him with a tear-stained face.

„So,“ Zeke said.  
„I guess it's about time that you tell us your version of the story. The whole truth, okay?“

Jason bit his lower lip and shrugged.  
„He was mean,“ he murmured.  
„He has said words.“

„Understood,“ Zeke said, though he actually didn't.  
„But that's not a reason to hit him. We have talked to you about a situation like that, remember?“

It had been necessary. He and Casey knew well enough that not everyone appreciated it that two guys were not only living together but they were allowed to adopt a child. It was inevitable that sooner or later also Jason would get confronted with prejudice, hate even. 

„He wasn't mean to me,“ Jason said.

„See, I've known it,“ the mother almost yelled.  
„My son is not a liar.“

„Excuse me.“  
A soft voice from behind interrupted the heated discussion.  
„Elijah, my son, he was on the jungle gym, too. And he's told me what has happened. I guess you should know.“  
A little boy was clinging to the hand of the young Afro-American woman who looked slightly unsure when suddenly everyone turned around to look at her.

„All nigger are liar.“

The well-dressed woman paled slightly when she turned to her son; his face still tear-smeared, a bruise on his temple, one eye swollen, but the open disrespect he showed kept Zeke from feeling bad because of it.

„What do you mean,“ he asked, his voice unusual cold.

The boy smirked.  
„My dad says if he would have a say in the matter he would send them all back to Africa. They are all criminals who stole our money and our jobs.

And a nigger boy like him should not be allowed to play in our parks.“

„Great!“  
Stokes huffed and stared at the boy's mother who finally seemed to be lost for words.  
„And Jason is called a brat.“

The woman blushed even more; with a deep red face, she grabbed for her son's hand.  
„Jacob Alexander, we are going home. And we will have to talk about this later.“  
Without any excuse or further words, she rushed from the playground, dragging her son behind.

„I'm sorry. This should have never happened.“

Zeke looked at the dark-skinned woman, it was evident that she felt embarrassed and somehow guilty, and he shook his head.  
„You are sorry? For what? You did nothing wrong, nor did your son. Sadly you can't even blame this boy. He doesn't know better and is just repeating what his father tells him. It's a shame. There are still too many stupid people like him around. You just can hope that this incident was a wake-up call for his mother.“

Then turned to Jason who was still sitting on the old tire, looking disheartened. It was hard to rebuke him for what he had done.

„And now, Jason Connor-Tyler, we should talk. I guess I can understand better now what is happened. But you had no right, to hurt him like you did. There are other ways, better ways to deal with boys like him; you should know this.“

Jason bit his lower lip.  
„I'm sorry, dad. I've told him that we could play all together at the jungle gym. But he... he called me a friend of the...“  
He paused.  
„The bad word. Then he pushed Elijah, and he almost fell from the ladder. I've told him to stop, but he only laughed and said it again. Finally, he did sing it. And Elijah started to cry. All I wanted was him to stop to be so mean.“

Tears were sparkling in his eyes, and Zeke decided to let it rest for the moment. Maybe he could have another talk with his son when things had calmed down a bit. At the moment the boy was just too distressed. He put his arm around Jason's shoulder. 

„It's okay,“ he reassured him.  
„It was great that you did step in for a friend against a boy older and stronger than you. And even if I can't appreciate the way, I'm proud of you. As always.

And now, I guess we should go home for dinner. I've heard, Stokely made Maccaroni and Cheese for today, how does this sound?“

It felt so good to see his mischievous grin again.  
„Cool. Can Elijah come with us? I've told him about Bella, can you believe that he has never played with a cat?“

Zeke smiled.  
„Sure, why not?"  
He turned to Elijah's mother.  
"Of course, you are invited, too. I guess Maccaroni and Cheese will be enough for all of us.“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for Gywo - Bingo 2017 (Dreamwidth)


End file.
